


Во времени и пространстве

by kapitanova



Category: Doctor Who, Scott & Bailey
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейчел разговаривает с сумасшедшим незнакомцем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во времени и пространстве

\- Путешествия во времени, значит? – Рейчел делает очередную затяжку, стараясь звучать спокойно и даже профессионально. Ей рассказывали, что с сумасшедшими иначе нельзя.  
\- И в пространстве! – с энтузиазмом отзывается молодой человек в нелепом пиджаке и галстуке-бабочке, восторженно тряся челкой.  
Рейчел глубокомысленно кивает, думая о том, как бы вернуться обратно в здание без особого ущерба для себя. Но путь к задней двери полицейского управления перекрывает синяя будка, которая пару минут назад едва не свалилась ей на голову. Из будки вылез этот странный парень и бросился к ней как родной, хотя Рейчел может поклясться, что ни разу его не видела.  
\- Как вас зовут, вы говорите? – спрашивает Рейчел, чтобы только не молчать.  
\- Я Доктор, – отзывается молодой человек. – А вы Идрис.  
\- Я Рейчел, – отвечает она. – Детектив констебль Рейчел Бейли.  
\- Да, действительно, – ей кажется, что Доктор разговаривает сам с собой. – Конечно, вы не Идрис! Мы ведь сейчас даже не за пределами Вселенной, я проверял перед выходом. У меня уже было такое. Знаете, у меня была одна знакомая по имени Гвинет, в 1860 году, и она выглядела точно так же, как констебль Гвен Купер из Торчвуда! Правда, это наверно оттого, что они были родственницами. С вами и Идрис это не работает. Впрочем, неважно! Рейчел Бейли, я хочу показать тебе всю вселенную! И мне кажется, что тебе это не менее важно, чем мне. Ну так что?  
Рейчел неловко делает пару шагов назад, продумывая ходы отступления. Она думает, что было бы нелепо умереть от руки какого-то сумасшедшего в двух шагах от собственной работы.  
\- И что вы предлагает мне сделать? – осторожно спрашивает она.  
\- Войди в ТАРДИС! – отвечает он немедленно. – Обещаю, тебе понравится.  
\- В ТАРДИС? – переспрашивает Рейчел.  
Вместо ответа Доктор поднимает руку и торжественно щелкает пальцами. Дверь синей полицейской будки медленно открывается. Доктор хватает Рейчел за руку и буквально вталкивает внутрь, она даже не успевает подумать о каком-нибудь из тех приемов, которым их учили на курсах по самообороне.  
\- Ого! – тянет Рейчел. – Она внутри больше, чем снаружи!  
Доктор буквально светится от счастья.  
Рейчел медленно осматривается, отмечая ряды мигающих лапочек, гудящую консоль, кучу непонятных ручек и тумблеров. Доктор уже убежал куда-то, очевидно, к пульту управления этой…будкой. Рейчел осторожно приближается к консоли и кладет на нее руку. Она слышит негромкое гудение и чувствует едва заметную вибрацию под ладонью. Машина будто ластится к ней. Доктор, очевидно, замечает это, но не произносит ни слова, пока Рейчел мягко гладит консоль кончиками пальцев, только улыбка у него становится еще шире. Бейли чувствует, как через пальцы в ее тело проникает какое-то новое чувство, будто бы знание того, что здесь происходит, будто бы она уже была здесь.  
\- Так что, Рейчел Бейли? – спрашивает Доктор. – Ты и я, все время и пространство, на твой вкус! И я верну тебя сюда в ту же минуту, когда мы улетели.  
Рейчел думает о Дженет (ее уже выписали из больницы, но она долечивается дома, общается с дочерьми и Эдрианом, ей пока не до Рейчел), о Нике (в глубине души она знает, что Ник не до конца с ней честен, и что если она не вернется никогда, он не будет слишком скучать), об Элисон (сестра слишком занята, чтобы вспомнить о ней).  
\- Ты умеешь уговаривать, Доктор, – улыбается она, не отнимая пальцев от консоли ТАРДИС.  
Доктор вместо ответа дергает какой-то рычаг, и Рейчел едва успевает схватиться за поручень, когда пол уходит у нее из-под ног. Ее голову кружит предчувствие захватывающего путешествия и прямо сейчас ее ничего больше не волнует.


End file.
